Love Hate Relationship
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: Kabuto and Guren go on missions together, it's not until they are in a life or death situation that they realize their adicion to one another. KabutoxGuren multishot lemons
1. Chapter 1

Enemy ninja fought long and hard. There must have been over a thousand of them. Their kuni knifes pounded against Guren's crystal defense like a never ending rain. She had been at it since the break of dawn, now being the late afternoon. She could feel her strengh weakening. Her charkra was beginning to run out. A sweat bead ran down her face as she strained to hold the defense in place.

"Let it down! I can take it from here," Kabuto said, making handsigns to release his dead soul jutsu.

"No! I can do it by myself! I don't need you!" she growled. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, but the idea of him taking over pissed her off. "Ughhh, ahhhh!" she strained but the crystal shield shattered like broken glass.

"Dead soul jutsu!" the dead ninja throughout the battle field rose up and fought the remaining ninja.

"Dammit!" she cursed before passing out.

"Guren!" Kabuto caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. He lifted her up to carry her someplace safe. He sat her up against a tree. He touched her forehead to check for a fever. She was hot to the touch, well three degrees over regular. He held her wrist to check her pulse. Her heartbeat was slowing down.

He began using a healing jutsu on her. Sweat dripped down his face. He didn't usually get nervous when healing or performing surgery on someone. If it didn't work it didn't work. They'd just die and he'd get someone else. But he didn't want Guren to die. Sure it'd be her own stupid fault for not listening to him. But she was a beautiful girl. It wasn't something he usually took notice of. But he had found himself looking at her from time to time. Especially when she was mad. She was hot as hell when she was mad. He'd piss her off on purpose just to see her firey eyes glare at him. It never failed to turn him on.

Her dark eyes peeped from under her long lashes as she began to regain consciousness. "Kabuto, what're... What are you doing?" she asked in an irritated tone as she sat up.

"I'm regulating your circulatory system. Try not to move around too much," he spoke calmly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she stood up.

"Guren, if you move around too much you could be at risk of fainting again," he tried to negotiate with her.

"Ahh," she fell against a tree.

"Guren! Are you alright?" he rushed to her.

"Leave me alone! I never asked for any of your help! Nor do I need it!" she snapped at him.

"If you had listened to me in the first place and let the shield down when I had told you, you wouldn't have fainted," he smirked, egging her on.

"I could have done it without you! If you didn't brake my concentration it wouldn't have broke!"

"It would've broke, regardless to wether or not I was there. Your just to proud to admit that I saved your ass," he pushed his glasses up with a big smirk on his face.

"You bastard! I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" she lashed at him. He pinned her wrist against the tree, restraining her. "Ughh, let me go!" she struggled.

"God I love it when you're mad," he kissed her hard. Her lips were hot and feverish as he massaged them with his own. He pulled away to catch his breath.

"You dog! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Kissing you, isn't that obvious," he said like a smartass.

"Not without my permission you don't!"

"Nobody asks for permission now days," he kissed her again. "Besides, you're too weak to fight me off. Your chakra is so low you couldn't even produce a dimond," he brushed her face.

"You spineless snake, you!"

He kissed her passionately, pressing his erect crotch against her sex. He trailed down her collarbone, kissing her neck.

"I-I'm going to... kill y-" she gasped. She did everything in her power to resist him. But her body couldn't whistand the need to be touched by him. Her crotch burned with desire to be touched, to have his crotch brush up against her once more.

As if he read her thoughts, Kabuto's free hand snaked up her skirt. He teased her jewel from the other side of her panties.

"Just what do you th-ink you're doing?" she spoke weakly.

"I'm trying to regulate your heart beat," he breathed in the scent from her hair. He found his way around her underwear, moving her clit in a gentle circular motion.

"St-stop," she stuttered. _Dammit, why does it feel so good! I'm getting off, but I don't want him to defeat me. I'm so weak, I can't fight against it. _She cursed inside her head.

"You say stop but your body says something different," he smiled up at her.

"Uh-uhh, d-don't," she blushed.

"Don't what?" he whispered to her lips.

"Ah-ahhh, what are you doing to me!"

"Nothing, just stimulating," he used a special jutsu to intensify her pleasure.

"Uhh, no! Make it stop!"

"Don't try and hide it cause I know better," he kissed her passionately once more. She moaned in his mouth. He caressed her breast, egging her on. She held onto his neck with both hands as she kissed him back. He entered two fingers inside of her. She held back in an attempt to defy him. He could feel her tightening around him.

"Be a good girl and come for me," he whispered in her ear. His tone of voice sounded different than before, huskier and more sensual. This unexpectedly turned her on.

"Uhhh, Kabuto!" she moaned as she came all over his hand.

"Mmm, good girl, oh you're such a good girl," he touched her face as he kissed her. She didn't kiss him back thins time. "Why aren't you kissing me?"

"Cause, you're an asshole and I hate you!"

"Ohh come on. You know you liked it," he smiled a cocky little grin as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Just shut up and come on! We have to report back to lord Orochimaru," she stormed off mad.

"Shure thing," he licked her come off his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Guren turned the shower faucet on. She took her shirt off and her hair down. She unlatched her bra, setting all of her upper layers of clothing asside. She went to take her skirt off when she realized her panties were soaked from Kabuto's little joke.

"Asshole," she grumbled under her breath. "Still, I'd never admitt it but it felt pretty good," she took the rest of her clothes off and hopped in the shower. She kept playing the whole scean over and over inside her head.

Kabuto laid awake on his bed. He fantisized about her soft warm lips whenever she kissed him back. He pained to kiss her once more, to have her kiss him. He thought about how wet she had become with just him touching her, imagining how her walls tightened around his fingers whenever she climaxed. He pictured his dick inside of her instead of his fingers as he rubbed his cock from withen his boxers. It began to swell as he rubbed it harder and faster. "Uhhh, Guren it feels so good, uhh I'm gonna," he came. "Goddammit I want to fuck her so badly," he laid back gazing at the ceiling.

"He made me feel so hot. I wander if I can do it myself," she touched her clit, moving it in circles like Kabuto had done. "No, it's nothing like what he did to me... Wait a second. Tyuya once said something about showerheads. Maybe that'll do it," she pulled the showerhead out. She turned it on jet and aimed it over her clit. "Ahhhh-ahhh, oh god! Oh fuck! Oh my god, uhhh ohhh god," her knees started to buckle. She sprayed it in one spot right over top of it. "Uhh, Kabuto!" she came. She panted to catch her breath. "I can't believe I just masterbaited to him... Huh, oh well, whatever makes me feel good," she shrugged.

Guren knocked on Kabuto's door.

"Yeah," he answered.

She entered his room. "I just came to tell you that we're going on another mission today." She noticed him setting on the edge of his bed with no shirt on. He had a nice lean, muscular body, this made her blush.

"Oky-doky," he yawned. He knoticed her blushing. "Wanna mess around before we leave?" he smirked.

"Uhh, no!"

"Sure that rocken body of yours couldn't use some tension lossened off?" he pushed his glasses up.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" she smiled.

"Nope... Are you going to watch me get dressed or what? I mean it doesn't matter to me," he teased.

"See you later," she closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Guren jabbed a crystal through the last enemy ninja standing. Kabuto picked up the scroll they had came there to get. He stuffed it in his shirt.

"Another mission complete. We should leave now," he turned to face her.

"Yeah," she turned away from him.

"What's up with you?" he studied her face.

"Is there something on my face!" she snarled at him.

"It's not like you to just go with whatever I say. You usually say a smart remark like 'I could've done it myself'," he smirked.

"Idiot!" she tossed her head back, glaring at him with firey eyes.

He smiled, walking past her.

"Hey! What are you all smiley about!"

"Nothing, nothing. We'd better get going, it'll be dark soon. Don't want to get caught behind enemy lines," he walked on.

"I don't know of anything more scary than you," she smirked.

"You, perhaps."

It struck a nerve. "You bastard, take it back!"

"Nah, I don't think I will," he looked back at her.

"You, jerk!"

_It's already getting dark. We'd better find shelter._ He looked around.

"Are you listening to me! Hey!"

"We need to find shelter," he said with a serious expression.

"Huh!" she looked at him puzzeled.

"It's getting dark. We passed a little shack on the way here. It should be deserted. If not we could always evict the current residence," he tensed.

"Um?"

"We'd better move or we'll be spotted."

"Okay," she ran to catch up with him. It started raining. By the time they got to the shack the two of them were soaked.

"Phew, looks like nobodies here," he walked in. Guren tagged behind him. The only furniture was a vanity, a chair and a medium sized bed. He took off his shirt.

"What're you doing?" she blushed.

"I'm going to keep watch. You can sleep in the bed."

"I can't sleep in these wet clothes," she peeled her sleeve from her arm.

"You should probably take your clothes off."

"Yeah right! Not with you around!" she blushed.

"I'll look away," he turned away from her.

"Okay, but no peeking!" she turned to face the wall. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking. She pulled off her jacket, setting it on the floor. She crawled out of her soaked shirt, peeling all of the rest of her clothes except her underwear. She hid herself under the covers. "I'm done you can look now."

He turned to face her. "Better?"

"Yeah, these blankets are warm," she snuggled beneath them.

"That's good, don't want you to get sick," he smiled.

"Not like you care," she said coldly.

"Night, mean ass," he smirked.

"Uh! Why you!" she growled at him.

He laughed playfully.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath as she turned over to go to sleep.

She opened her eyes when she realized something was weighing her down. Kabuto was overtop of her. He placed a hand over her mouth to silent her scream.

"Shh, just go along with it okay," he whispered.

"Ugh, get off of me! Get off," she smacked his hand away, struggling to fight him off of her. He restrained her by her wrists. He leaned on her, gazing into her firey eyes glaring back at him. His erection, brought on by her angry expression, pressed against her crotch. "You sick bastard! Get off!" the fire in her burned out loud and bright as she fought.

"Uggh, why do you make me want you so bad?" his lips gently brushed against her ear as he whispered.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you! I will!" she fought once more.

"Such feist, but you know something... I think if you wanted to kill me you would've done it by now," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. He was right, she could've had him dead. Why the hell hadn't she done it already. What must've been holding her back. She knew what it was. She knew she wanted it, but even if they did end up fucking she wouldn't give it up to him easily.

"Don't tempt me. Do you want me to kill you? If you didn't you wouldn't provoke me so," her voice calmed down a bit.

"It's your anger," he caressed her face.

"Anger?" she was completely tame when she repeated him.

"Yes, it's my fetish, I absolutely love it when you're mad. See we havn't even done anything, and I'm already so fucking hard I could just fuck you now without you doing anything," he rubbed his tip against where her clit lies in her underwear.

"Get off me!" she yelled, bucking towards it by accident.

"You want it don't you?"

"No!" she yelled stubbornly like a child denying something.

"Ah, but you see, I know better. When I learned about the human body back at the start of my training I learned everything. Even these sorts of things. Sure I had to study independently, but all the stuff I needed was at the local Icha Icha store. And I'll tell you right now, you're dying for this aren't you? I can read your body like a book, don't try and deny it," he smirked.

_Damnit, even if I try to hide it, he's going to know._ "You have a pretty creative imagination there, Yakushi," she smirked.

"That's what kills me. You want it so badly but yet you fight it. How is it done?"

"Huh?"

"I can't deny that I want you horribly. One being I've never been one to deny what I want and two being I just plain can't help myself."

"So I've noticed. I simply couldn't care less about your needs," she gave him a defiant look.

"And what of your own needs?"

"I figure not giving into you is better than any pleasure you can possibly give me."

"I've already won. You admitted to the fact that I do give you pleasure. But you lied about one thing, fighting it only makes it worse for you. By fighting not only are you not receiving pleasure from me but you're giving me pleasure in turn," he smirked, his head tilting so his glasses rested near the tip of his nose.

"Uggh," she snarled. She had walked right into that.

"Let me ask you a question." "Whenever you try to do it yourself does it feel anywhere near as good as when I did it?"

"Just what are you applying?"

"When you touch yourself it doesn't feel as good as me, does it?"

"You nasty pervert! I'm not answering you!"

"So defiant, my little Guren. How long do you think you can hold out before you come?" His hand radiated blue again as he massaged her clit from withen her panties.

"Ughh," she closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to scream at the sudden waves of intense pleasure throbbing at her core. _No I wont do it. I can't let him win._

"You can moan, I'm not going to think any less of you if you do. It's a natural reaction after all. When a women is touched with this jutsu no matter how wild she is she becomes tame."

"Mmm," she squeezed herself to fight her urge to come.

"Don't hold back love. I want you to spill your juices on my hand so I can taste your sweet nectar," he egged her on.

She fought a little more, near the break of release.

"There you go, now come for me. It'll make you feel so much better," he rubbed repeatedly from her clit down against the flesh overlaying her pelvic bone.

She held out until she just couldn't stand it anymore. "Ohhh fuck!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came one big one after another. She panted heavily. "Kabuto, you're right. You are so right. I've tried but it feels nothing compared to you. I want more, I want you to make me come more! Oh god you make me feel so alive!"

"There, now isn't that so much better?" he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Yes!" she inhaled his sweet scent, a mixture of a soft musk and dried rain in his pants and hair.

"You want me to touch you some more?"

"Yeah," she nodded eagarly.

"You want me to shove my cock in your soping wet cunt?" he panted.

"Yes, yes I want you to fuck me so bad," she said hastily. She frantically took his face in her hands.

"I can't do that just yet. I want to tease you a little more."

"Kiss me, Kabuto, kiss me," she gaped, lusting for his soft lips to be against her own.

"Guren," he said passionately.

"Kabuto," she moaned before they locked in an intense kiss. They held eachothers face. Kabuto snaked one hand in her panties, slipping two fingers inside of her, working them quickly in and out. He used his other hand to balance him on the bed. "Uhh, Kabuto, oh god, I love it when you touch me!" she moaned.

"Ugghh, fuck yeah! Say my name again!" he grunted.

"Kabuto."

"Louder."

"Kabuto!"

"Louder, girl, louder! I want to hear you scream it!"

"Kabuto! Kabuto! Kabuto, oh god I'm going to come! Ahhh!" she yelled out as she released all over his hand.

"My sweet little Guren," he brushed her hair with his free hand. "Mmm, you're so sweet and sticky," he tasted her come on his hand.

"Am I?"

"Yes," he half panted.

"Do I taste yummy to you?"

"Fuck yeah! You're so yummy and sweet. I just want to eat you up," he meant quite litterly. He positioned himself between her legs.

"No, wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to taste you some more. I have a feeling I'd like the full helping better than I would the sample," he smirked up at her.

"No I want it now. I don't want you to tease me anymore. I want you inside of me," she blushed at her request.

"Hmm...Nehh, I think I'll tease you some more," he said playfully.

"Kabuto, no, I want you," she persuaded.

"Let me tease you for just a little bit longer and I'll make it worth your while. Sound fair?"

"Mmm, I guess so," she pouted.

"That's a good girl. Now be a good little girl and come for me some more," he threw her a glance before he licked her moist slit up to her clit. He kissed at her clit, changing his motions into more of sucking than kissing.

"Nehh, no," she squinted an eye closed.

"Mmm," he hummed, ignoring her protests.

"K-Kabuto I don't want you to."

"You'll be alright," he said not stopping what he was doing.

"No, I want you now," she whined.

"You can wait till just a little more," he spoke softly as he kissed her.

"Uhh, I can't stand it," she tossed her head back, digging her nails into the sheets. "Uhh, ahhh, oh god," she bucked toward his mouth. Her body became even more unstable as she came once more. He lapped at her sweet juices spilled all over.

"See that wasn't so bad," he kissed her clit.

"Can I have you now?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm yours for the taking," he smiled. She pushed him back on the bed, climbing over top of him. "See I don't have to use force," he whispered.

"Shut up!" she kissed him aggressively, holding his face in her hands. Her crotch pressed hard against his.

"Ugh, you make me so hard," he groaned into her kiss.

"I can take care of that," she kissed under his jaw.

"Ugh," he bared his teeth.

"Mmm, you're so warm," she nipped at his earlobe.

"Uhh," he moaned, reaching for her hairtie. Her blue locks fell to the frame of her face, enhancing her beauty. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, his mouth gaped.

"You have a pretty good body for a nerd," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm a nerd am I," he smirked with his teeth showing.

"It's alright, it's as you say, 'my fetish'," she smirked back at him.

"Hmm, is that so? How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not one to share my feelings, okay," she kissed him passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"You look amazing with your hair let down," he gazed at her.

"Thanks, I actually think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me," she smiled sweetly.

"If I was too nice you wouldn't glare at me with that fire in your eyes," he smirked. She kissed him once more, trailing down his body. He combed his fingers through her hair in anticipation of what was coming to him. She kissed his abs as she rubbed his crotch. "Neh," he bared his teeth. She undid his pants. He arched up,

helping her take them off of him. She fondled him from the outside of his boxers before stripping them off of him.

"I want you so badly, Kabuto," she said softly before kissing his balls. He tossed his head back as he gasped, slightly pulling at her hair. She licked his length before inserting him in her mouth. She worked it slowly in and out.

"Uhh," he moaned lightly, turning her on even worse. She worked him faster and deeper. "Ohh, god!" he pulled her hair as she licked over his sensitive flesh. "Ahh, Guren," he bared his teeth. The sound of her name made her hum. "Ohh, oh fuck," he came in her mouth. She swallowed it slowly as if not to lose any.

"How did I make you feel?" she climbed over him.

"Very good, my girl," he nuzzled her nose.

"Can I have you now?" she gazed into his eyes.

"Yes, you can," he smiled at her, caressing her face. She moaned as she kissed him passionately. "Lay back there," he laid her back on the pillow gently. "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah, it's suppose to hurt right?" she looked up at him curiously.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's suppose to feel like really good for you isn't?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so. But I'm more worried about you."

"I want to make you feel good, Kabuto," she smiled up at him.

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah, and besides, I seriously doubt there'd be a better person to give myself to," she smiled.

"Alright," he started to enter her slowly. Shallow wasn't so bad, but once he entered her fully Guren winced at the pain. "Ahhh, you're so tight," he bared his teeth as he pulled back out.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, gripping the sheets below her. He pushed inside her once more. "It feels like my insides are tearing!" she cried out.

"Shhh, shh, it's alright," he gently raked his fingers through her bangs. She panted hard. He moved out again, her walls constricted him tightly not wanting him to escape. "Goddammit!" he cried out in pleasure. He started moving at a faster pace.

"No-no-no-no," she shook her head frantically. "It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!" she cried, tears rolling down her now soggy face. He covered her mouth to silence her.

"Quite down, if I kiss you will it take your mind off of it?" he whispered. She nodded with wide eyes. "Atta girl," he smiled sweetly at her before kissing her passionately. He jabbed into her faster and harder, his kisses silencing her screams. She reached for his ponytail to take out his hairtie. His hair fell loose around her. She grabbed two handfulls to yank at. She cried as her blood spilt out from her, staining the sheets below. "Ahhh, Guren," he whispered her name as he came inside of her. He panted heavily. She trembled beneath him without a word.

"Are you alright?" he held her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead.

"It hurt so badly," she started to cry.

"Shh, shh, I know, I know," he caught the tear before it trickled down her cheek.

"Did I make you feel good?"

"Better than I've ever felt," he smiled at her sweetly.

"That's a relief," she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Guren dreamed about him that night. She thought about seeing him around the hideout, helping Orochimaru out. She envied him so much. He was more than just a pawn in her lord Orochimaru's eyes. She would never be more. She dreamed about the missions they had been on. She hated him so much. But he had saved her so many times, she'd be dead if it wasn't for him.

"K-Kabuto," she sat up in the bed. She wanted to see him after dreaming about him.

"How do you feel?" he was awake, sitting in the chair with his clothes on.

"Great now that you mention it. I wouldn't think it was possible after all that pain.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought the least I could do was heal you."

"We're still behind enemy lines aren't we. You waited for me to wake up didn't you?"

"You're clothes should be dry by now. Put them on and, we'll get out of here." Guren looked at the foot of the bed where her clothes lied folded neatly.

"Alright, thanks," she slipped her undershirt on, followed by her skirt. She fastened her obi and put her shoes on. "I'm ready," she walked over to him.

"Um," he pointed at her messy blue, let down locks.

"What's wrong with you? I said I'm ready," she didn't get what he was saying.

"All except your hair," he laughed.

"Dick, why didn't you just say so?" she grabbed her hair up in it's usual spikey due. "Shit, where's my ponytail holder," she looked around the bed, still holding her hair up.

"Here, I have an extra one," he took one off of his wrist.

"Haha, thanks," she put her hair up with it. "It's kinda weird, how many guys carry around ponytail holders," she teased him.

"The ones that wear ponytails, duh," he pointed at it.

"Hmm, and what a cute ponytail it is," she smacked it like a cat.

"Hey-hey, you've done messed it up once," he stopped her. She turned away, as if she had been reminded of a dark secret. "What's wrong?" he dropped his expression.

"What happens now?" the somberness in her tone made the wind feel icy.

"I don't know, but first we need to return home," he grabbed her wrist to pull her into a desperate kiss. She gasped when he pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an even more passionate kiss.

"Don't stop," she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"We have to go back at some point," he said with a serious tone.

"We can stay here," she hugged him around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

"No we can't, you know we can't," he pulled her off, his hands on her shoulders.

"We can't be together if we go back. I want to be with you, Kabuto," she cried.

"I know but we have to," he started to walk away.

"No!" she cried out, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"Goddammit, Guren! Don't you think I don't want to go back! Don't you think I want to stay here with you! I can't! The idiot in me wants desperately to stay. But the smarter side of me knows it's time to go back!" he walked another step towards the door.

"You think you're an idiot for falling in love!" she sobbed.

"Falling in love isn't something a nija is privileged with. You knew this when you became a ninja and so did I," he looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't want to be a ninja anymore. I just want you," tears streamed down her face.

"Nonsense, you know as well as I do, we have no other choice but to go back."

"I love you, don't you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"And Orochimaru, would he stand for that?"

"I'm unsure. I don't believe this has ever happened before. Not among his followers anyway."

"I don't want to go back," she cried.

"Shh, neither do I," he held her close to him. He pet her back to calm her. "Come on, we need to go now," he led out the door.

"Alright," her voice was so reluctant as she followed him out the door.

The two of them reached the hideout. "I'll report to lord Orochimaru. You can go take a shower and get some rest," Kabuto led the way inside. They walked through the hall til they reached Orochimaru's sitting room.

"Kabuto, tell me how did it go?" he asked before they had even went inside.

"It was a mission success," he handed him the scroll they got.

"Good work. What was with the hold up?"

Guren peeked in to listen.

"We got stuck behind enemy lines over night, so we made camp."

"I see," he glanced over at Guren. "Guren come here child," he called to her.

"Yes my lord," she walked over to him.

"Something in your eyes betray you. Are you hiding something from me?" he smiled.

"No my lord, I never would-"

"That's a good girl, you may run along now," he interrupted her.

"Yes," she bowed before leaving.

"Hmm," he looked Kabuto over. His face was blank as usual, with the same cold stare he always had.

"What is it lord Orochimaru?"

"I'm suspicious of her, but not of you," he smiled.

"What would make you say that?"

"Her eyes, they aren't their usual cold with evil intent. It's almost as if they've somehow softened. Yours aren't different in anyway, same devious Kabuto," he chuckled.

"Heh," he smirked.

"I'm pleased with you, you may go."

Kabuto disappeared without hesitation.

Guren hopped in the shower, letting the warm water wash over her body. "What did he say when I left?" she lathered her hair with shampoo.

"He's suspicious of you," Kabuto answered her from outside her bathroom door.

"What about you?"

"I guess I'm just better at hiding my expressions than you are," he laughed.

"You're not worried?"

"If he doesn't suspect anything of me then he doesn't suspect us."

"You speak as if we're not within his walls."

"I think we maybe in the clear."

"You are anyway. What else did he say?"

"You're eyes weren't cold with evil intent as they usually are."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That you've softened up in some way. I don't know. I think he saw sympathy maybe even love in them."

"And you think we're in the clear?"

"Yeah."

"You're stupider than I thought you were."

"Just trust me. I know lord Orochimaru well."

"Not well enough to know if he'd allow us to be together."

"No, but I doubt he'd be terribly mad about it."

"What makes you say that?"

"At least we didn't fall in love with an enemy ninja."

"Hahaha, that just makes it all better doesn't it?" she laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed, night."

"Night," she answered back. He left in the direction of his room.

Guren brushed her hair out on her bed in her night clothes. She thought about the night before. Just her and Kabuto. She laid down to go to sleep. "Ahh, Kabuto," she sighed his name into her pillow. She began to dream as she drifted into a deep sleep.

_"I'm going to kill him and make you watch," Orochimaru grinned at her._

_ "No, we didn't do anything wrong. Why would you do this?" she asked him._

_ "Because ninjas aren't meant to fall in love." Kabuto was kneeled in front of him with a blind fold on. Orochimaru chopped off his head with his grass blade. "Love," he repeated the scean. "Affection," he did it again. "Symapthy," he repeated it again. "Ninjas need none of these things," he did it one last time. "Don't worry I'll spare your life, Guren," he smiled at her disappearing into a haze of black shadows._

_ "Kill me!" she screamed._

"Ahhh!" she screamed, sitting up in her bed. "It was just a dream."

Guren creaked the door to Kabuto's room open.

"Whos there! What do you want!" he readied a kuni.

"It's me," she answered. _I thought I was paranoid._

"Guren? What are you doing up so late?" he placed his kuni back on his nightstand.

"I can't sleep," she rubbed the sleepy dust from her eyes.

"Come here." She walked over to him. "Come on," he held his arms out so he could hold her. She sat beside him, letting him wrap his arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a nightmare."

"Well, it's over now. You should try to go back to sleep."

"Can I uh-"

"Can you what?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, I don't care," he laid back on his pillow. He scooted over to the wall, giving her some room to lay down. She laid beside him, snuggling up to him. "Better now?"

"Yeah, it's almost as if nothing else matters," she laid her head close to his.

"I know," he cradled her in his arms. She ran her hands along his bare chest, feeling every crease and smooth surface. She trailed her hands down to the rim of his boxer. "Uh, Guren, what are you doing?" he asked in a nervous tone of voice.

"Nothing," she straddled him.

"No you're not," he argued.

"Yes, I'm doing nothing.

"No you're not," irritated, he grabbed her wrist from him.

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter is you're sleeping in the same bed as me, that's bad enough. What's really a matter is what you're scheming."

"I don't see what you're going on about. I'm not doing a thing wrong," she smiled mischievously.

"This isn't funny," he glared at her. "Do you want lord Orochimaru to find us out? Is that it? Are you purposely putting us in danger of being found out? Cause if you are, so help me god-"

"Kabuto," she placed her lips over his to silence him.

"What kind of sick game are you trying to play, cause this isn't fucking funny? You know he could kill us without even trying. Hell that'd be the best case scenario. He would probably kill one and leave the other out of dispite."

"That's what I dreamed about. It scared me, so I had to see that you were alright."

"I'm alright, this isn't alright. This is the kind of thing people do when they're just begging to get caught," he held her hands together close to his chest.

"I want you, incase I don't get another chanse. I want to be with you at least one last time," she gazed at him with sad eyes.

"Dammit, Guren, don't give me that look," he turned away, but could still see her looking at him.

"Please make love to me, Kabuto, it might be our last chanse to," she parted her lips to kiss him.

"Just in chase?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah," she flicked a glance up at him from behind long lashes.

"How come I can't ever resist you?" he whispered.

"Why do you try?" He gave into her, kissing her with unbrakable passion.

"Can you do me a favor?" he gasped.

"What is it?"

"Can you do what you were doing to me earlier?"

"What this?" she groped him like she had been doing before.

"Yeah," he gasped.

"You like that, love?"

"Hell yeah," he pulled her into a deep kiss. She slipped her hand in his boxers, rubbing him furociously. He yanked at her hair, moaning in her mouth. He turned her over on her back.

"Now wait a second, that's not fair," she whined.

"You'll be alright," he smirked, snaking his hand into her underwear.

"Mmm, uhhh," she quirmed at him touching her. He kissed at her pulse on her neck. "It feels so good, uhhh ahh," she gasped. "Ooooh, right there, keep it right there," her muscles clenched. Her vagina pulsated, sending heat throughout her body. "Uhhh," she came hard. He lifted her shirt up over her head. He kissed down her collarbone, unsnapping her bra. She rested her hands on his head, panting. He slid her bra from her shoulders, gently caressing the shivering skin of her arms.

"You're so soft," he whispered. He kissed down her breast, pushing the other one up with his corresponding hand. He placed his mouth over her nipple, gently suckling on it. Her chest heated like it was on fire.

"Mmm, Kabuto," she moaned low. He groped at her as he sucked, his soft moist lips clamped onto her. He kissed gently down her body. He pulled her panties down her thighs, parting her legs aside.

"You're so wet," he started kissing her clit.

"Mmmm, Kabuto," she pulled at his bangs.

"My tasty girl," he kissed her on the mouth, taking her panties off. He positioned himself inside of her.

"Mmm, it feels so good," she smiled up at him.

"Much better than the first time, huh?" he kissed her.

"Uh huh, much better."

"I can make you feel even better than you do now," he bared his weight on his arm above her head. He kissed her passionately, moving in and out of her faster and deeper, hitting her G-spot each time.

"Uhhh, ohh god, Kabuto!" she dug her claws into his back.

"Ughh," he groaned in ecstasy.

"Uhhh, ahhh," she bucked into him feverishly, clawing at his neck. He kissed her aggressively. "Mmm," her moans muffled in his throat. He raked his fingers through her hair frantically, thrusting into her hard and fast. "Uhhhh, oh Kabuto, ahhh," she screamed as she came all over his hard shaft.

"Ohh god, you make me so fucking hard," he yanked her hair hard, pounding into her even harder.

"Kabuto, I love you pulling my hair," she moaned.

"Yeah, something long hair is good for," he kissed her deep. "Oh, shit, I'm close," he moved about her faster. "Ohh, god, ohh, fuck!" he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he came all inside of her. They both panted to catch their breath. "Guren," he gazed into her eyes before kissing her gently.

"Oh, Kabuto, don't stop. Please kiss me some more," she gaped at him, lusting for his lips to massage hers once more.

"Alright," he smiled, kissing her passionately. They ran their fingers through eachothers hair, frantically caressing one anothers face.

"Kabuto," she whispered his name.

"Yes, Guren, what is it?"

"I don't want this night to end," her eyes suddenly turned sad as they staired into her lovers eyes.

"Niether do I," he cuddled beside of her. "I also wish it could last forever," they kissed once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Guren walked in the hallway, on edge of her surroundings. She glared around to make sure there wasn't anyone or anything watching her.

"Guren, where are you headed to?" Orochimaru asked with a smile on his face.

"No where in particular milord. Are you in need of any thing?" she could barely hide the panic in her voice.

"No, I'm fine. That band in your hair, it looks almost like the ones Kabuto wears," he pointed out.

"This, I lost mine on the mission and Kabuto gave me this one."

"Funny, I thought the two of you were on ill terms. Getting along better, I see?" His eyes showed that intimidating glance of his.

"Not at all, he told me my hair would just get in the way and lower succession rate," she faked a smile, trying to keep her cool. She walked past him.

"Too bad, I do wish the two of you would get along better. It'd keep my mind at greater ease," he smirked to himself.

"By the way, I'm going home. At least until you have further use of me. Is that alright?" she glanced back at him.

"I can't see why not. After all, you are free to come and go as you like."

She smiled before disapearing.

"Hmm," Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto sat on the edge of his bed, deep in thought.

_"You should leave," Kabuto said to Guren._

_ "Leave?" It pained her to say._

_ "Only for a little while, until things cool down. If lord Orochimaru does suspect anything, I'd rather you not be here whenever the axe comes down."_

"I'm really going to miss her," he had a depressed look about him.

"Kabuto?" Orochumaru's voice woke him from his daze.

"Yes, milord, what is it?"

"Guren left, I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh, okay thanks."

"Did you have anything to do with her leaving?" he glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto gasped, sweat dripping down his face.

"Don't think me to be a fool Kabuto, you know me better than that," he said in an irritated tone. Kabuto stared at him with wide eyes. "I know about the two of you. There's no need to try and hide it any longer," he glared.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me," Kabuto growled protectively, guarding himself with a kunai.

"Relax yourself, boy."

"Huh?" he relaxed his expression.

"What makes you think I would kill the two of you simply for having an affair?"

"Um, is that a retorrical question?"

"I'm serious, do you really think I'm that horrible a person?"

"N-no, it's just that... well, to be honest, I didn't know how you would react to the situation. I just assumed the worst case scenario. I guess to be on the safe side. I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"Ughh, I'd kill you for assuming the worst of me if you weren't such a valuable asset," he sneered.

"S-so, are you really okay with this?"

"Of course I don't care. What bad could come from two of my underlings dating each other?"

"Isn't like against ninja conduct and all of that?" he asked confused.

"Do you really think I give a fuck about ninja conduct? I'm an S rank crimminal, my subordinates being in love is the least of my problems. Besides, you're my right hand man, I'd like to think you of all people would be able to best handle this kind of situation. Now if it was anyone else I would probably kill one and let the other one live just for my own twisted entertainment," he smiled.

"Eh heh heh, is that right?" _We really dodged a bullet there Guren._

"But you, Kabuto, I trust you. I trust that you and Guren wont let this get in the way of your missions, that the two of you will serve under me just as good as you've ever done. The two of you serve me well, you diserve whatever happiness I have to offer you. And if that means letting the two of you be together well then so be it."

"My lord, all my life I have served you loyally. If it's the least I can do to repay your kidness, I will continue to do so," he bowed respectfully.

"At ease," he continued the direction he had been heading in.

"I'm so thankful," he wiped the tears from his eyes.

:3

AN:Sorry this chapter is so short. I've kinda been using chapters as transitions. Bad habbit, me sorry DX I wanted this one to just be Orochimaru finding out and his reaction to it all, I actually thought it'd be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Few months later...

Kabuto tracked in the snow in his winter attire towards the hideout. He hung his scarf and his outter coat on the coat rack inside.

"Did it go well?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah, all of the tests went well," he faked a smiled, his eyes betraying his sad interior.

"You miss her don't you?" Orochimaru smiled.

"I wish I hadn't sent her away," he smiled.

"Why don't you go see her?"

"Huh?"

"There's still some things to do around here. Nothing I can't handle. Now you run along and go see your girl," he chuckled.

"Hm, thank you, lord Orochimaru," he smiled.

Kabuto walked along side a cliff before getting to the cave Guren resides in. "Guren?" he called out to her.

"Kabuto, is that you?" she answered from somewhere inside the cave.

"Yeah it's me. I came to see you."

"You shouldn't be here. What if lord Orochimaru finds you?"

"He already knows and he's alright with it. He told me to come see you," he peeked in the cave to see her.

"Really, he's okay with it?" she came out to greet him.

"Yeah, we've got nothing to worry about," he smiled, gazing into her eyes.

"Im glad," she smiled.

"Yeah, I've missed you so much," he embraced her, nuzzling her head. He tilted her chin upward to give her a gentle kiss.

"Kabuto, wait there's something you need to know," she pulled away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he had a worried expression.

"Feel," she placed his hand on her abdominal.

"Huh?" he had a curious look on his face.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"It's ours," she smiled.

"Really, wow, that's amazing," he smiled.

"You and me made it together," she rubbed her belly.

"Mine?"

"Yes, who's else would it be?" she laughed.

"It's just so amazing. I can't believe it, we're really gonna have a kid," he crouched down. "May I?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she smiled. "Go ahead." He lifted her shirt and held his ear to her bare skin.

"Heh, it kicked," he laughed.

"Yeah, can you believe there's a little life with part of you and part of me. It makes me so happy. It's almost as if we're connected," she gazed at her belly.

"Yeah. I'll protect the two of you with my life. The two things that mean the most to me," he smiled up at her.

:3

AN:Well here it is the first KabutoxGuren fanfic. I hope I didn't let you guys down. My spelling has gotten way better thanks to the dictionary on my laptop that my cousin Marly taught me how to use. I apologize for any type'os, misspellings, or grammer mistakes I may have made. Reviews are welcome :3


End file.
